Gundam VS Gundam
by Qinlongfei
Summary: A one shot sidestory to my GSD&FitA crossover Persona HH. Before the Orb Gas Explosion,the Asuka brothers meet Kira in an arcade game named Gundam VS Gundam.


I don't own Gundam SEED Destiny, and Yu Asuka. Yu Asuka is a character created by my Chinese friend whose name translate into 'millennium empire navy colonel'.

In the story, the fighting scene is mostly a repeat of what happened in his GSD fanfic in Chinese writing until the part Shinn got nailed. I would have redone the whole battle, but I'll never match to his talent so I just kept the battle scene altogether.

Anyways, hope you will enjoy this one shot side story. And if you don't, like my Organization Behavior professor would say: Have a nice day.

-

The game Gundam VS Gundam, become one of the most popular Arcade Flight Simulation game since its introduction, attracting billions of fans across the world. Even though it is designed as an arcade game, it has a global user registration system, so player from all over the world can compete with their scores.

One day, in the peaceful island city of Orb…

"That guy is really good." Around thirty or more by-standers in arcade are looking at a screen on the wall broadcasting people who play Gundam VS Gundam. An unfamiliar name, KIRA is defeating his opponents more then twenty times in a row with ease using Aile Strike Gundam.

"Well, that guy sure is good, think we can take him Yu?" Shinn Asuka, who is in the arcade, has a flame of anticipation in his red colored eyes.

"We can try nii-san (For those who don't know Japanese, it is a way to say 'elder brother')." Even though Shinn's younger twin brother Yu has his usually gentle smile on his face, the same flame in his eyes show he is as excited to meet a good opponent as his elder brother.

"Well, well… then let us join the game." Shinn pulls his sleeve down with a smirk, as the new loser gets out of the simulation machine.

"Hey, isn't that… Saga & Kanon?" Someone noticed their presence, and start to make a commotion.

"They are THE Saga & Kanon duo? They never lose in this game."

"I don't know, the new guy seems to be pretty strong."

But Shinn couldn't careless what other think about him and his brother. He boards the gaming machine and selects Buster Gundam while Yu select Blitz Gundam like usual.

An unlikely combination, Buster Gundam which specializes on fire support would usually be paired with a better balanced general purpose unit, such as Aegis Gundam or Duel Gundam. A fire supporter with a seek & destroy unit like Blitz, would not go very far in battle.

They would not go very far, unless they are piloted by the Asuka brothers of course.

The battle environment is choosing randomly by the AI, after the spinning wheel stops on mountain range, Shinn has another smirk on his face.

This is their turf…

_Get ready to bring shame to yourself, challenger…_

"Nii-san, you take cover." Yu says to his brother will his Blitz Gundam kick start its Mirage system and goes invisible.

"Of course." This is the Asuka brothers' favorite strategy when they fight in a complex environment such as the mountain range. Yu goes mirage and immobilize their opponent, and Shinn pumps them full of lead.

After taking cover behind some large boulder, Shinn turns down the power to minimum to avoid being detected by the enemy, and starts to look at his sensor and peeking at the screen. To keep the game more realistic, he won't know where Yu is after he starts Mirage system. It may sounds as if they are just fighting separately, but Shinn has faith in Yu's ability, perhaps more then he believes himself.

His role is to be patient.

Even though the Asuka brothers have the Aile Strike Gundam outgunned, they both know they would be destroyed by their opponent in seconds if they go for a direct front assault. Their opponent has the aiming skill of a true marksman as in his previous twenty games he kicked most of his challenger out of the game with one shot. This, plus Aile Strike Gundam's superior maneuverability means he can easily hit Asuka brothers with his gun, but not vice versa.

And even if they somehow dodge his shot and get into close range… well from the fact this KIRA dude never even try to keep his distance from any fight means his hand-to-hand combat is at least on par if not better then his shooting skill. That, or he is extremely stupid, but the Asuka brothers don't want to take their chance.

The Asuka brothers did not become Orb's G VS G champion with their pride alone. They know when to set their pride aside and use alternative strategies.

Shinn spots the enemy's energy reading on the sensor, and then he sees it on the screen.

Aile Strike Gundam, with its booster backpack like a pair of angelic wings glides through the mountain range elegantly, as if trying to find where his opponents are.

Blitz Gundam can go invisible, while Buster Gundam's color makes it hard to detect in mountain range. The Asuka brothers know this too well, and it's obvious their opponent knows too as he starts to shot good hiding spots around him at random.

He's putting on some mental stresses on the hiders, like a hunter hitting the bushes with a stick to force the rabbets out. Shinn does admit he is getting anxious as his palm start to sweat. He doesn't know where Yu is, and it's very possible he's already hit by the opponent. (To keep realistic in the game, when a player is beaten there will be no message, only when a side is completely obliterated will the other players know.)

But he has to keep his faith in Yu.

Aile Strike Gundam start to descend from above, even those big booster pack can not keep it air-born for a long time. Obviously they never sort out the thruster overheating problem, even in a simulation game.

Then he took it.

Yu, who was hiding behind Aile Strike Gundam all this time as he is firing randomly, waited for the best opportunity to have the jump on him, literally. The Blitz Gundam's backstab to the Aile Booster backpack took away much of its lift.

A gentle descent just turned into a full-force crash landing, "Nii-san! Now!"

"You don't need to tell me twice!" Shinn already flipped his Buster Gundam's energy output to the maximum as Yu hit Aile Strike Gundam's back, jump out of his hiding place with its powerful docked super gun launcher in its hands.

The Aile Strike Gundam's Phase Shift Armor will deflect most of Gun Launcher's damage, but Shinn still choose it over the High-energy rifle. Although he could probably get this KIRA dude with one shot of High-energy rifle, it takes too long to charge and to cool down. So there's still a high chance he'll avoid it.

"Let the party start!" Shinn yells excited, will he start to gun Aile Strike Gundam down like some trigger happy maniac. The Asuka brothers have their opponent cornered now.

There's an explosion, and Shinn's finger left the gun trigger for a split second.

_Did I got him?_

This becomes his downfall, as a beam of light piece the flame and smoke and hit Buster Gundam's Chest, destroying Shinn's cockpit.

"What the F***! He nailed me with one shot?" Shinn cries out in disbelief, he already knows his opponent has a good aiming. But he didn't count his opponent has an excellent aiming, looking through all the fire and smock and hit his cockpit on the first go.

As the smoke clears, he could see better at the opponent that just defeated him. Strike Gundam is battered, it seems even the Phase Shift Armor can not protect it completely against Super Gun Launcher. In front of it, the Aile Strike Pack lies in ruin and still burning.

_He throws his backpack in front to confuse me, and it worked like a charm, goddamnit! _

Shinn clench his fist in anger, but there's nothing he can do but to watch now.

A shot comes from above, Strike Gundam makes a dodge, but it took away the beam rifle it was holding in its right hand. The explosion dismantles Strike Gundam's right arm in the process.

The Blitz Gundam is jumping in as Yu obviously intends to finish the job his brother started. Strike Gundam quickly makes a grab at one of the beam saber on the ground with its left hand, obviously fall off the strike pack some time between it was stabbed by Yu and shot by Shinn.

The two mobile suits clash together and… impales each other's cockpits together, and an explosion of both machine conclude the match.

Match End, You Lost.

"What the? It was a draw! You damn stupid gaming machine!" Shinn, who is not too happy about the result made a loud BAM on the screen before exiting.

"Guess they count us the loser because we fight against that guy 2 on 1." Yu is already waiting for his brother outside his a sheepish smile on his face, "Sorry nii-san, I should have won the match for us if I kept distance with him. But after I see him beat you, I got angry…"

"It's ok Yu, you did much better then I anyways." Shinn gives his brother a reassuring pat on his shoulder. Even though the other gamers consider their duo as an equal, Shinn know Yu is much better at this game then he ever was. Yu had to slow his own pace down for Shinn.

_He could probably fight much better if he goes solo… why am I such a burden to my brother. _Shinn thought angrily before changing the subject, "So, the KIRA guy who beats us, what kind of person do you think he is Yu? He must be some kind of huge military super soldier…"

Shinn's speech is cut short, as his opponent's simulation machine opens, which reveals a teenage boy. Not much older then the Asuka brothers with short brown hair and purple eyes. He has a pretty laid back look on his face, and wears casual black shirt and black pants.

Definitely not the 'huge military super soldier' type Shinn was thinking.

"That's great Kira! YOU WON!" A yellow haired girl, who look totally excited at the boy's victory jumps in to give him a hug.

After sharing an embrace with his girlfriend or something like that nature… the boy turns to face his two opponents, he offers his hand towards the Asuka brothers as a friendly gesture, "Good game, and nice to meet you. My name is Kira Yamato."

"Good game, and nice to meet you too. My name is Yu Asuka, the younger brother." Yu shakes hand with Kira.

"Good game, name's Shinn, you got some really good skills." Shinn also takes Kira's hand after his younger sibling.

"Of course he does, no one can beat Kira." The girl says proudly, it was then Shinn and Yu realize she is Cagari Yula Attha, the daughter of Orb's mayor.

"Yeah, I believe that, but let's have a rematch some day. You should bring a partner with you Kira, so we can have a fair match. But my brother and I will beat you the next time."

"Ok, let's do that someday." Kira replies with a friendly smile.

But neither Kira nor the Asuka brothers know, the next time they meet it will be on much less friendly term…


End file.
